


【A3!／みすかず】月色

by Yuki_guo



Series: A3!／みすかず [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際遊戲人物無關＋希望沒有太大bug但還是先標上OOC，私設也很多請慎入QQ＋花魁x恩客paro，不是大奧所以三好一成是男的（好
Relationships: みすかず, 三一
Series: A3!／みすかず [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480187
Kudos: 2





	【A3!／みすかず】月色

－－今夜は月が綺麗ですね。

話語背後的意義，能夠順利傳遞到你的心底嗎？

＊

茶屋的遣手說，這次宴會中有位客人花錢毫不手軟。

三好一成眨著清透如琉璃般的綠色雙瞳，頭戴華麗的繁複頭飾，身著厚重衣著，緊束在胸前自然下垂的腰帶讓他有些難以呼吸。  
一步步緩慢地走向客人們所在的引手茶屋，不太炎熱的天氣讓柔順的金色長髮軟鋪在頸側也不會煩躁，他的一舉一動都吸引著周邊聚集的百姓，抬眼輕眨的動作與完美的妝容讓被觀看的任何人都忍不住屏息。

他是花魁，是吉原當今最為上等的太夫。

＊

第一次的見面一如以往，禿與新造在一旁陪伴，遠距離的觀察許多遊女背後代表的金錢勢力。三好一成掃過眼前所有人的動作與姿態，在內心懇首佩服遠方眾多男人的權勢之龐大。  
他無法與之交談或飲食，但儘管距離遙遠，三好一成還是能夠看見一位水藍色頭髮的男人視線從不落在除了他以外的任何地方。  
對方並不像其他人一樣享受揮霍金錢的爽快，也不沈迷於其他遊女的美色，僅是一言不發的直盯著三好一成。

三好一成面無表情地看著眼前違和的盛況，而第一次的會面就此結束。

＊

第二次的會面與第一次並無太大的差異，三好一成的腦中仍被那個神情專注的男人給佔據。雖然未能理解蜜澄色的清澈眼眸中代表的情緒，但與上次相比稍近的距離讓他能將視線流連在看起來柔順的、留長的髮尾，以及左眼下方小巧的痣。  
似乎是察覺到了自己的心意，那個男人淺淺的笑了起來，而三好一成心頭一震，在那一剎那才真正意識到－－從第一次的見面起，他的視線也從未離開過那個男人。

＊

忘八離去後，遊廊的和室內只剩他們兩人。  
馴染金、筷子與托盤都被放置在一旁，三好一成瞥了一眼筷子上頭慎重刻著的名字，在心中反覆咀嚼著那個名字。

斑鳩三角。

寬大的和服讓潔白的肩頭裸露著，從頸後到若隱若現的背部線條引人遐想，層層厚重的藍綠色衣著重疊包裹三好一成精瘦的身子、最後套上的外掛則是桃紅色的紫邊衣料，與內裡的白色反襯他抹上白粉的臉龐。  
深藍腰帶上頭的精緻刺繡遠不及因為側坐的姿勢而一覽無遺的小腿線條，立兵庫插進看來柔順的金色長髮，向後盤成了最為簡單的造型，而落下了幾縷無法梳起的瀏海、任它輕撫頰邊的肌膚。

整個空氣凝重而帶了點黏膩的氣味，過多的粉脂點綴在他的眼尾與頰間，裝容艷麗的花魁眨了眨眼，看向突然湊近的男人。垂著的眉與淚痣讓他覺得對方像是在向自己撒嬌，而待三好一成反應過來，唇上赤紅的胭脂已經被溫熱的指腹給抹過，再擦上了斑鳩三角自己的唇。  
三好一成發現斑鳩三角笑的時候聲音十分軟綿，卻會在喊著三好一成的名字時壓低。而他並不討厭那樣刻意的細節，甚至可以說是為此動心。

－－他叫他かず，而希望他喊他すみ。

看著笑得露出了三角形虎牙的男人，花魁抬起了身子，傾向前去獻上了成為花魁以來第一次的、由他主動的吻。  
壓垮寧靜空氣的最後一絲理智線就此崩裂，三好一成的身子被對方不算粗魯的力道給撲倒在地，繁複精緻的髮簪被拔起、扯斷了幾根細絲，金色長髮流洩而下，好似透過紙簾傾倒一地的銀粉月色一樣。

「謹此一次而已，すみ。」

三好一成緩慢地喊著生澀的名字，伸手撫上了好看的輪廓，效仿對方的動作地以拇指摩挲著唇瓣，斑鳩三角以舌尖舔了一口塗上正紅色的指甲，勾起嘴角宣告今夜的宴席正式開始。

＊

三好一成第一次覺得誰能夠成為自己的恩客，或許不止今晚，而是在更早、更早的那天。在第一次的宴會中，他墜入對方如琥珀一般純淨的雙眸，血液在那刻沸騰著、叫囂著，而本人還毫無知覺。

他的離別安靜而輕巧，彷彿冬季落在肩頭的初雪。三好一成害怕沉淪、恐懼耽溺在應當僅限一夜的歡愉之中，更是不願知曉，倘若只有自己一廂情願的事實。  
他是花魁，是吉原中人人稱羨的太夫，卻也是會為了動心而不安的人。褪去一件件華美外表的包袱後，他不過僅是「三好一成」而已。

在離開前的最後一刻回頭，他對著斑鳩三角淺淺地笑著，但任何人都看得出來－－那是一個過於勉強而滿佈寂寥的哀傷笑容。  
紅潤薄唇吐出的話語如秋季的蕭瑟秋葉一般散落一地，卻一點也不漏的傳進斑鳩三角的耳裡。  
語畢的最後，三好一成無聲地以唇形喊了他的名字，故作沒有留戀的轉身離去。

－－「今天的月色真美，不是嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安，這裡是細胞！  
> A3官方真的心懷不軌（沒有）雖然立繪沒有三角跟一成但我還是寫了花魁設定，我就只是想寫而已（？？？！  
> 江戶時代就講夏目漱石的話是時間bug我知道但我真的……很想用……QQ背後的意思便是「我愛你」了。  
> 以低下的語彙力儘量把自己內心的世界觀完整了，希望沒有太大bug、希望沒有太OOC，也希望結局莫名好像就BE了的感覺不會太虐xDDD  
> 感覺接下來就是一個類似吉原哀歌的故事了，不過我想三角一定也是喜歡的QQ（倒是寫出來  
> 三好一成的衣服是參考夏五的忍者服配色！另一方面三角的人設也沒有完全，但自己猜測（？）應該是少爺之類的！  
> 三好一成累積一定金錢後請趕快離位去找三角拜託QQ！
> 
> 總之如果不嫌棄就太好了，謝謝大家QQ！


End file.
